This Time
by pixiedixie101
Summary: Jake has to work on another movie for a whole year! So Miley & him break up. But what happens when Hannah gets a role in the same movie? Lilly & Oliver, now that Miley's gone, what's going on between thsese two? Only time and drama will tell...
1. Another Movie?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana.**

It was a school day and Miley was putting away her books.

Someone came behind her and covered their hands with their eyes.

"Guess who?!" cooed the voice.

"Jake!" Miley said taking away his hands.

She turned around and smiled. He kissed her cheek.

They had been dating for a long time... Since the start of eighth grade and yes people have been jealous and tried to bring them down but they always seemed to work it out.

"So shall we walk to class?" Jake asked leaning against the next locker.

Miley got out some books and closed her locker, "Yes,"

He took her hand and they walked to class.

Miley was doodling in her notebook instead of taking notes when a phone started to ring... She turned around and saw it was her boyfriend's cell. He frowned at the caller I.D. He pressed the talk button.

"Excuse me, Mr Corelli?" Jake asked

"Yes Mr.Ryan?" responded the teacher.

"I have to take this call may I be excused?"

"Of course!" said then added dreamily "Being a celebrity can be such hard work..."

Miley was still annoyed by that all attention crap that Jake was getting but at the same time, she dealt with it 'cause after all, he was her boyfriend. He's an ego maniac alright but he was_ her_ ego maniac.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave when Miley was outside she could still see Jake was on the phone she frowned in confuzzlement (sorry that's just my way of saying confusement haha :) and decided to walk to lunch by herself.

"... and the pink jelly fish just ate the poor tiny little animal just like... just like that!" Lilly snapped her fingers in Oliver's face.

"HUH?" snapped Oliver he seemed to be daydreaming.

"Were you paying attention at all?" Lilly asked

"N-No.." Oliver muttered

"Then, oh hey Miley!" Lilly saw Miley walking towards them.

"Hey guys..." Miley said quietly and sat down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lilly asked concerned.

'This is a first...' Miley thought

"Jake is acting weird..." Miley said

"How?" Lilly asked

"He's been on the phone for a long time... longer than usual. And he looked concered." Miley said with a sigh

"Well," Lilly nudged Oliver

"What?!" Oliver asked

"me and Oliver are here for you for whatever... Right Oliver?" Lilly turned to Oliver's direction

"Yah, there for you always..." Oliver muttered

"Oh guys here he comes..." Miley said Lilly and Oliver scooted away.

"Hey Jake!" Miley greeted

Jake looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked now she was nervous and worried.

"I, Miley I don't know how to say this..." Jake looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke his next words.


	2. So we're gonna be a movie after all!

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Hannah Montana_**

Jake hesitated.

"Whatever it is Jake, you can tell me... C'mon." Miley said.

"I just got a phone call from my agent and.." he hesitated again.

"Jake lunch period is almost over, hurry up!" Miley put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to shoot a movie for a year..." Jake quietly said.

"A year?" she slowly repeated

He nodded.

"B-but you just... You just came back a month ago from Romania... Can't you turn down the role?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes..." Jake slowly said

"Then why don't you do that?" she asked

"I don't want to." he said.

Miley was about to argue but was cut off by the warning bell. Jake left and pretty soon she was the only one left in the cafeteria.

After school ended Miley walked home instead of taking the bus. Walking helped her think things out this time though, it didn't. Her mind was going crazy. Suddenly she started humming to herself then started to sing.

"_I can love with all of my heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give_

_With player like you, I don't have a prayer_"

Then she really got into it.

"_That the way to liiiiiiiive, yeah!_

_Ooh it's just too little too late YEAH!!!_"

She turned around, Dandruff Danny was behind her, he smiled.

"You're really good!" his smile turning into a cheesy one.

She rolled her eyes she was by her front yard.

'_And he has to live by me!_' she complained in her thoughts.

"Where have you been darling?" Robbie Ray asked

"I walked home dad." Miley said putting her backpack on the couch

"Bad day?" he asked

"Very," she thought about telling her dad about Jake.

"Well I have a way to make it better!" he asked with excitement

"Oh no..." Miley was ready to start going up to her room,

"It's not a joke Miles don't worry," he said

"What is it?"

"Guess who got a lead role in a movie?!"

"Jake?"

"No... Hannah Montana!" he almost yelled

"Dad seriously?!?! Oh my gosh what movie?!?!? When?!?! Where?!?! Is Britney Spears gonna be in it?!?!?" she was practically screaming,

"I'll make the call then. The scripts right here," he said holding it up.

Miley snatched it out of his hands and ran upstairs. When she got to her room she slammed the door and jumped on her bed. She read the tittle of the movie...

Zombie High: The Movie

**A/N: Ah you guys thanks for the rockin reviews!!!!! I just had to update I'm sorry this chapter sucks I promise it will be better but life's been hectic. On the weekends I'll try to write better and longer ones and ah I love cliffhangers :-P! I thought of the whole story plot if the new summary kinda confuses u. Promise to update soon thankies and click the magic blue button ;-). P.S: MY OTHER STORY IS ON A HIATUS :).**


	3. Say ain't so!

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Hannah Montana_**

"So what's up?" Lilly asked on the other end of the line

"Oh nothing much... Except... Guess who got a role in a movie?!" she suddenly yelled

"Uh Jake? It's all over the school Miles!" Lilly said

"Guess who else?!" Miley asked excitedly

"Uh, Madonna?!" Lilly suddenly yelled

'_She's so clueless it's not even funny,_' thought Miley rolling her eyes

"No," Miley said in an annoyed tone, the excitement dissapeared

"Hannah Montana" Miley said flatly

"Oh really?! That's so cool Miley! What movie?!" Lilly asked

"Zombie High, The Movie" Miley said

"Oh no way!" Lilly squealed

"Yes way!" Miley squealed back

"But..." Miley sighed

"What is it Miles?" Lilly asked

"Okay, I'm leaving tomarrow, the movie is for 6 months, and I'm mad at Jake." Miley let out

"Okay, why?" Lilly asked, "...Are you mad at Jake?" she added quickly

"He lied." Miley said sadly

"Miley! Hang up the phone!" her dad yelled, "It's time for bed! You know you have to leave early tomarrow and you haven't packed!!!"

"Lills, I got to go,"

"Just like that? Okay call me, call me, call me, everyday k?!"

"Got it,"

"Bye,"

"Bye."

Miley hung up the phone, packed, and went to sleep.

The next morning Miley got up at 4:30 AM, her flight was at 7:00 AM.

She took a shower, put on the Hannah wig (the one with side swept bangs), wore a black tank top, light jeans, and black boots over it. She got her purse and her luggage and headed downstairs tiredly. Her dad was already at the table eating.

"Miles you're ready already?" he asked

"Ya dad,"

"You know I'm not going with you and you have to be responsible..." he got into the lecture thing

All Miley could do was nod her head and say that he was right.

"And If I'm trusting Jackson to be in Tenesse all alone, with his family, I'm sure I can trust you to be in New Zealand by yourself, well, not by yourself of course you have your co-stars but you get my point right?" he asked

"Yes dad I do, it's 5 can we go?"

"Ya let's go,"

30 minutes later Miley was at the airport in her seat listening to her iPod, "Love Me or Hate Me". Sure she got a few "Hey it's Hannah Montana!!!!!" but she tried her best to ignore them, hey! She was cranky can ya blame her?!

"Well, well, well... Say ain't so, it's Hannah Montana!"

This voice caught Hannah's (Miley) attention.

**A/N: Baha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry I will stop soon but it makes it so interesting ya know?! But yah thankies sooooooo much for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter and I will update tomarrow cause I have a half day! Cya!**


End file.
